The Honeymoon
by nyucgurlie05
Summary: Eddie takes Nina away. My first fanfic R


Scene 1: California around 9:30pm. Two muscular men wearing all black enter the house where Melissa and her aunt live. They discover that her aunt is the only one in the house and she's asleep. They then kill her and leave.   
Scene 2: Torres residence. Late at night, maybe around 2:30 am.  
Eddie looked over at Nina and smiled. He thought to himself "My God, she looks beautiful when she sleeps. I had forgotten how beautiful she is." It was late at night and he couldn't sleep. But he was lucky to even be lying there next to Nina. It had been two years since the car explosion and Nina had gotten mad when he came back because he lied to her. It had hurt him deep inside to take part of this plot to fool and hopefully catch Nadine Jordan because the people who meant the most to him thought he was really dead. But he had no choice. The terms of this agreement were that no one was to know that he was really alive and he wouldn't be allowed to return until Jordan could be taken care of. He just couldn't help himself in thinking about this. He knew Nina had been crushed because their wedding day was the day before. He remembered the few hours before the wedding when he told Nina about his brother letting them use the church. They were standing in the precinct with his hands holding her face.   
**Flashback:   
Eddie: "Jimmy said we can use the church tonight. No down payment…"  
Nina: "I don't know. It doesn't seem right without Tommy."  
Eddie: "That's why we need to do it now. So you're going to go out, get dressed, walk down the aisle, and say 'I do"."  
**End flashback.   
Now that Jordan had been caught and he finally was able to be back home, he couldn't wait to spend every second he could with Nina. Then Eddie remembered that they had never taken their honeymoon. His car had exploded just two hours before they were supposed to leave for Hawaii. He should take her someplace special, maybe even have a surprise waiting for her…  
Scene 2 part 1: 4th Precinct   
Eddie's talking on the phone to an unknown person in rapid Spanish. Then he sees Nina walking toward him.  
Eddie: "Gracias. Adios." Hangs up and looks at Nina. "Hey Mami. How you doing?"  
Nina: "Hey Papi. Do you mean from the last time you asked me ten minutes ago? I'm still good. Are you getting back into the routine around here yet?"  
Eddie: "Yeah baby. It's taking awhile longer than I thought, but I'm getting the feel back. I'm likin these rolling chairs that they got." Rolls back in his chair, inviting Nina to sit in his lap. Nina goes around and sits.   
Nina: "Papi, you look kinda tired. Did you sleep last night?"  
Eddie: "I slept a little. I fell asleep around 3 am. I was up watching you and thinking about some things."  
Nina: "Oh really? What kind of things?"  
Eddie's about to answer when the phone rings. He flashes Nina an apologetic look and answers the phone.  
Eddie: "4th Precinct Detective Eddie Torres…Yes….She's right here. Do you……Okay." He hands Nina the phone.  
Nina: "This is Nina Torres….What?….(whispers) Oh Lord…Is she okay?...Yes…I can fly out there…Okay, I'll meet her at LaGuardia in an hour. Goodbye." She looks at Eddie with a deadly pale face.   
Eddie: "Mami, what happened? Is everything okay?"  
Nina: "Something happened and it's not good. Melissa went out and stayed the night with some friends last night and Nancy stayed home. Some people went in the house last night after Nancy fell asleep and killed her. Melissa came back this morning and found Nancy dead. I offered to fly out there to be with Melissa, but she's on her way here. I have to meet her in LaGuardia in an hour." Nina starts to cry. Eddie tries to put his arms around her, but Nina stands up and goes back to her desk. Eddie gets up and goes to her desk.  
Eddie: "Nina, talk to me. Tell me what to do, what to say. And please don't push me away." Nina looks up at him and sees his sincere face. She could tell that he really wanted to help her.  
Nina: "I'm sorry Eddie. I guess I'm still used to handling everything without someone there to help me. Well, I guess there is something you can do. Try not to push Melissa into doing things just yet. Seeing a dead body of a relative when you're a child is life changing. She needs time to get over it. Okay?"  
Eddie: "Alright, Mami. I was also thinking that she could hang out with G tonight. I could get JC to maybe take them out for pizza. She would like being around someone her own age. Then maybe we could go out to Natalie's tonight."  
Nina: "Sure Papi, we'll see if she wants to. Just make sure that JC doesn't mind. I have to leave now if I'm gonna to make it to LaGuardia on time. Do you want to come with me?"  
Eddie: "No. I'll give you and Melissa some time together plus I have a ton of work to do."  
Nina: "Okay. (Gets her bag and car keys out of her desk) I love you Papi." She leans over and kisses Eddie.  
Eddie: "Mmm. I love you too. I sure did miss those. And I'll tell Lieu what happened and that you left."  
Nina: "Thanks. I'll bring Melissa by before we go home."  
Nina leaves.  
Eddie walks back to his desk and starts dialing the phone. He is interrupted by Lieutenant Cooper.  
Lieu: "Torres, where's Nina?"  
Eddie: hangs up the phone "I was about to call your office and tell you. Melissa's aunt was killed last night. Nina's on her way to LaGuardia to pick her up and she's gonna live with us now."  
Lieu: "Oh my gosh. I was about to assign you and Williams to a new case, but you're not doing it now. I'll give him a new partner for this case. That reminds me. Where is Williams?"  
Eddie: "Chantal is at a medical convention in Chicago this week. He had to take G to an appointment this morning and then take him to school. He has G all this week, so he'll be a little late."  
Lieu: "Okay. I noticed you were talking on the phone this morning in Spanish. Anything going on?"  
Eddie: "Well, I was thinking this morning that Nina and I never took our honeymoon. So I've been arranging some things for a surprise honeymoon. But now I have to reschedule some reservations because of what happened."  
Lieu: "Okay. She has some extra vacation time she can use. Just let me know when and I'll arrange for her to be on vacation. When you see Williams, tell him to come to my office to get his assignment." She walks back to her office.  
Eddie picks the phone up again, dials, and starts rescheduling the reservations.  
Scene 3: LaGuardia Airport  
Nina fights her way to the front of the crowd and watches for Melissa.  
Melissa: "MOM!! MOM!!" She runs into Nina's open arms.  
Nina: "Melissa!" hugs her tightly. "How are you holding up?"  
Melissa: "I'm okay considering what happened. I'm still a little shocked."  
Nina: "It's alright to feel that way. Let's go get your bags and get out of here."  
Melissa: "Okay. Where's Eddie?"  
Nina: "He's at the precinct. Do you want to go see him before we go home?"  
Melissa: "Yea, if you don't mind."  
Nina: "It's no problem honey."  
Scene 4: 4th Precinct  
Eddie and JC are standing around drinking coffee talking with some officers. Melissa and Nina walk in and Melissa looks around for Eddie. Nina sees him and points him out. She whispers something in Melissa's ear. They walk slowly and quietly up behind Eddie signaling to everyone else not to say anything. Nina taps Eddie on the shoulder. He jumps and nearly spills his coffee. He turns around to see Nina and Melissa laughing.  
Eddie: "Baby that's not cool." Then he looks down at Melissa. She's got a gigantic smile on her face. He picks her up and hugs her. "How you doing Melissa?"  
Melissa: "I'm okay. I really like seeing you again."  
Eddie: "And I'm happy you're here to live with us."  
Nina: "Eddie, are you coming home with us?"  
Eddie: "Yea. Oh, and I almost forgot." He leans over and kisses Nina.   
Melissa: "Eeww, gross." Eddie and Nina laugh.  
Nina: "Eddie, did you talk to JC yet about what we discussed earlier?"  
Eddie: "Yea, everything's a go. He said for once he doesn't have a date tonight and he's sure they'd like it."  
Melissa: "What are you guys talking about?"  
Nina: "Nothing, honey. I'm gonna go tell Lieu that we're leaving. Be right back."  
Nina walks up to Lieu's office. JC comes over to Melissa and Eddie.  
JC: "So, Melissa, do you want to see G? I called him at school today to tell him that you're living with Nina and Eddie now. He is really excited and he wants to see you."  
Melissa: "Yea, I'd like to see him."  
Nina comes back.   
Nina: "Okay, Lieu told us to go ahead and leave. Papi, do you need anything from your desk?"  
Eddie: "Just one or two things. I'll get them."  
Nina: "No, I'll get them. Where are they?"  
Eddie: "It's a stack of about 10 papers in the middle of my desk. They have some phone numbers on them."  
Nina goes over to the desk and gets the papers. She notices that the papers are in Spanish and the phone numbers are Puerto Rican. She starts to get a little suspicious but then lets it go. There had to be some explanation for this and she trusts Eddie.  
Eddie: "You coming Mami?"  
Nina: "Yea Papi. Just let me get something out of my desk." She goes to her desk and gets her address book.  
The three of them leave the precinct and go home.   
Scene 5: Torres residence  
Nina: "Melissa, why don't you get settled in to your room."  
Melissa: "Okay Mom. Are we doing anything tonight?"  
Nina: "Well, Eddie and I were thinking that you might like to hang out with G tonight. Do you want to?"  
Melissa: "Yea, that'd be awesome! I'd really really like to see him."  
Nina: "I knew you'd like it. And I'm gonna give you my cell phone to use tonight. You can beep Eddie and me if you need us. We'll probably go to Natalie's tonight then we're coming back here."  
Melissa: "Okay. Where are we going?"  
Nina: "Well, I think JC is taking you guys out for pizza and then to a movie. And I'll give you some money so JC doesn't pay for your stuff."  
Melissa: "Alright. I'm gonna go get dressed now." She walks off into her room.  
Nina walks into the kitchen and sees Eddie on the phone with the stack of papers in his hand. He quickly says good-bye and hangs up.  
Nina: "Papi, you're being kinda mysterious lately. What's up?"  
Eddie: "Nothing Mami. Just some loose ends I had to tie up from being gone. I was sent to live in the Caribbean and had to cancel a few things." He was lying right to the face of the woman he loved more than anything on earth, and he knew it. It was killing him inside.  
Nina: puts her arms around Eddie's neck and he wraps his arms around her waist. "It must have been nice to live there for two years."  
Eddie: "Not really. I mean it was beautiful, but I was without you." He lifts Nina up and she wraps her legs around him. "So, you still up for Natalie's tonight?"  
Nina: "Definitely. Do you know who's singing tonight?"  
Eddie: "I think Carmen said something about Toni Braxton."  
Nina: "That's gonna be good. I'm gonna go get dressed." She jumps off Eddie and goes into their bedroom.  
Eddie goes over to the fridge and gets a bottle of water. Melissa walks in just as he's about to start drinking.  
Melissa: "Eddie, can I talk to you?"  
Eddie: "Sure honey. Anything." They go in the living room and sit on the couch.  
Melissa: "Well, I guess I'm just a little scared to be going out in a big city after what happened to my aunt Nancy. I mean, LA is just as big as Manhattan, isn't it?"  
Eddie: "Well, I think LA is a little bigger. And you know that it's normal to be scared. But I think that if whoever killed Nancy wanted to kill you, they would have waited around until you came back. And honey, nobody wants to kill you. Even if someone did, they would have to get through your mom, JC, and me first. They wouldn't make it past us because we're all cops and we all love you. We don't want you to be hurt."  
Melissa: "I love you guys too. I guess I was just a little unsure about going out without my mom because I know she'd protect me in any way that she could. Like when my teacher kidnapped me. She protected me then, and I knew she would now. But I feel much better now. Thanks for talking with me about this. I'm gonna go finish getting dressed." She gives Eddie a hug and goes back to her room.  
Nina walks out into the living room to model her outfit. Eddie was taken by surprise when he realized she was wearing the dress he loved the most - the short black dress with the cut out neckline.  
Nina: "What do ya think?"  
Eddie: smiling "Wow! I missed seeing how beautiful you look in that dress. You're beautiful always, but that dress just does something to ya." Nina sits down on the couch next to him and he kisses her.  
Nina: "Are we dropping off Melissa or are JC and G coming to get her?"  
Eddie: "JC told me that he and G would come to get her."  
(The doorbell rings)  
Eddie: "That's probably them." He gets up and opens the door to JC and G.  
JC: "Hey Ed. Sup my man?" He gives Eddie a pound.  
Eddie: "Hey man. Come on in. Hey G."  
G: "Hey Uncle Ed. Where's Melissa?"  
Eddie: "She's in her room getting dressed. She'll be out in a few."  
Nina: "Hey JC. How you doing?"  
JC: "Hola. I'm good. You?"  
Nina: "Same. How you doing G?"  
G: "I'm good. I can't wait to see Melissa."  
Nina: "Yea, I can tell you guys like hanging out together. She's taking a long time. I'll go check on her." She gets up from the couch and walks to Melissa's room.  
Eddie: "While she's doing that why don't you guys sit down."  
JC: "I'm fine standing. G, you can sit if you want." G sits down. "Eddie, how's the plans going on the surprise for Nina?"  
Eddie: "Good, but I rescheduled all of the reservations so Nina and Melissa could have some time together."  
JC: "How're you gonna convince her to go away with you when you guys just got Melissa?"  
Eddie: "Well, I just arranged the whole thing with Carmen and Teresa. Nina's favorite singer, Toni Braxton, is singing at Natalie's tonight. I'm gonna get Toni to read a note out loud that she just received from a fan that just takes care of the whole thing. That way I won't freeze up like I did when I was trying to propose to her."  
JC: "Man, you're good. I couldn't have done it better myself. How'd you come up with this idea?"  
Eddie: "I was watching a chick flick with Nina and the guy proposed to his girlfriend at a concert. He did it pretty much the same way I'm doing this. I just made a few changes and made it fit our style."  
Nina comes back with Melissa.  
Nina: "Okay. Here she is. Eddie, if we're leaving for Natalie's in ten minutes, you should probably go and get dressed."  
Eddie: "Alright Mami. I'll be ready in less than ten. See ya lata my man. Bye G."  
G: "Bye Uncle Ed." He looks at Melissa. "Hey. How you doin'?"  
Melissa: "Hey. I'm good. How bout you?"  
G: "I'm good. You ready to go?"  
Melissa: "Yea." She turns to Nina and hugs her. "Bye Mom. Have fun tonight."  
Nina: ""Bye honey. Here's my cell phone and some money. Call us if you need us. But I don't think you will. JC will take good care of you. Right?"  
JC: "Absolutely. Let's go kids."  
Nina: "Bye Melissa. Have fun and be careful." She closes the door as they leave. "Papi, come on! I don't wanna miss Toni Braxton."  
Eddie: "I'm coming out right now, Mami." He walks out of the room to model his outfit, the one he had been wearing when he told JC he was gonna propose to Nina, mocking what Nina had done earlier. "What do ya think mamacita?"  
Nina: playfully slaps his shoulder. "You look sexy and great. Let's go!"  
They leave for Natalie's hand in hand.   
Scene 6: Natalie's  
Nina is sitting at the table, bobbing her head to Toni Braxton singing "Spanish Guitar". Eddie returns to the table with their margaritas.  
Eddie: "You enjoying this, Mami?"  
Nina: "I'm having a great time. You know just how to cheer me up."  
Toni finishes the song and Carmen hands her a note. Toni reads it first, then reads it out loud.  
Toni: "This is a sweet thing for someone to do. 'Dear Toni, my wife and I are back together after being separated for two years. We never had our honeymoon because I left right before it was supposed to happen. I want to take her away for a surprise. The only problem is that I don't want to get scared, like I did while trying to propose to her. I also love her so much that something so simple as just asking her doesn't seem like enough. I want to ask her in a special way that she'll never forget. Could you please do it for me? From a huge fan, Eddie Torres. PS – Her name is Nina.' Of course I'll do that for you, Eddie, but I already think she knows."  
Nina: looks at Eddie, wide-eyed in shock. "Eddie…Yes, I'll go with you!" She wraps her arms around his neck and he kisses her. Everyone in Natalie's claps. Eddie looks over at Carmen, who is teary-eyed and he mouths "Thank you."  
Nina: lets go of Eddie and stares in his eyes for a few minutes. "So Papi, where you takin me?"  
Eddie: "It's a surprise mamacita. No one knows except JC, but he's sworn not to tell you. Sorry, you'll just have to wait."  
Nina: "Well, I guess I can wait. I just wish I could know so I knew what to pack. Can you give me a hint about that?"  
Eddie: "I will when we get home Mami. Let's just have a night out together and then we'll discuss everything at home."  
Nina: "Alrite. I guess I can wait."  
Toni starts to sing "The Heat". Eddie stands up and offers his hand to Nina in a silent invitation to dance. She takes his hand and he leads her to the dance floor. They dance all night long.   
Scene 7: Torres residence about midnight.  
Eddie carries Nina into their apartment, both of them laughing. They instantly stop when they see JC, G, and Melissa all asleep in front of the TV. Eddie winks at Nina and he carries her softly to their bedroom. He closes the door with his foot and then you hear the door lock.   
Scene 8: Torres residence around 8 am.  
Eddie opens the bedroom door and walks out. He was heading for the shower when he hears music coming from the kitchen. He goes into the kitchen and finds Nina teaching Melissa how to dance, laughing the whole time. He leans against the doorframe and just watches them, smiling. Nina looks up and sees Eddie. She and Melissa stop dancing and Melissa sits down. Nina goes back to making food.   
Nina: "Mornin, Papi! Sleep well?" She winks at him.  
Eddie: "I always sleep well. Where are JC and G?"  
Nina: "Well, JC woke up around seven and realized where he was. I was up by then and I made him and G somethin to eat. After that, they went home. JC had to work today for some reason. I think he's got a new assignment and a temporary partner that's annoyin him. He's not too happy."  
Eddie smiles and goes over to Nina and kisses her. He starts to eat part of the apple that she's slicing.  
Nina: "Papi, that's part of your breakfast!" She playfully slaps his hand.  
Eddie: "Well, I had some of it already, unless you wanna get it back. (He smiles at her.) How much longer until it's ready?"  
Nina: "About fifteen minutes."  
Eddie: "I'm gonna go get in the shower then. I'll be out in time to eat." He starts to turn around but Nina's eyes command him to talk to Melissa. He turns and sits down with Melissa. "Hola muchacha. Como estas?"   
Melissa: "It's going good. Mama told me about the surprise honeymoon. Where are you taking her?"  
Eddie: "Only JC knows and he can't tell. If I told, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"  
Melissa: "Okay, I guess I can wait and see pictures. One question, where am I staying?"  
Eddie: "You're either staying with JC or your Aunt Carmen. Your mom and I wanted to wait a day or two before telling you, but you are gonna go to school with G."  
Melissa: eyes widen. "Really?! Are you kidding me? For good?"  
Nina: walks over and sits on Eddie's lap. "Yes baby. For good."  
Melissa: "Oh my gosh!! Thank you guys so much!"  
Nina: laughs. "You're welcome honey. G already knew, but he swore not to say anything. So, don't get mad at him or anything."  
Melissa: "I won't. Can I go call him on the phone in your room?"  
Nina: "Sure. Just be sure to get off when I call you for breakfast."  
Melissa: "Okay Mama. I will." She leaves the kitchen and heads for Eddie and Nina's room.  
Eddie: "Okay, Mami, I gotta get a shower. I'll be out in five minutes."  
Nina: "Okay Papi. Anything special that you want to eat?"  
Eddie: "No. Whatever you're making is fine. I'm so hungry, I'll eat anything right now. I'll be back in five." He walks down the hall to take a shower.  
(Cut to about half an hour later.)   
The Torres family is sitting at the kitchen table having just finished breakfast. Nina gets up to clean the table but Eddie makes her sit back down.  
Melissa: "Can I please be excused? G wasn't allowed to talk earlier and I want to call him back."  
Nina: "Sure honey. Just don't stay on too long."  
Melissa: "Thanks Mom." She gets up from the table and goes to her parent's room to call G.  
Eddie: "Okay Mami. Everything's all cleaned up. Anything else need to be done?"  
Nina: "Well, we could just go sit on the couch and talk."  
Eddie: "About what?"  
Nina: "Anything you want to tell me about where you're taking me."  
Eddie: "Oh, that. I promised you a few details, didn't I?"  
Nina: "Yes, you did. Come on!"  
They go into their den and sit on the couch.  
Nina: "Papi, tell me everything you can without spoiling the surprise. I've decided I want it to be a surprise."  
Eddie: "Really? Is that just a trick, so I'll tell you?"  
Nina: "No Papi. Please?! Just tell me!!"  
Eddie: "Well, let's see. It's warm, on the beach, lots of shopping, great food, I promise you'll love it. And it's full of things for me and you to do together with lots of alone time."  
Nina: "Eddie, baby, I want to be there right now with you. I love you."  
Eddie: "I want to be there with you and I love you more each day. It was hell without you."  
Eddie kisses Nina and they are really into it when Melissa walks into the room.  
Melissa: "Mom, guess what?!"  
Nina: pushes Eddie off of her and sits up. "What honey?"  
Melissa: "G just asked me out! I'm his girlfriend!"  
Nina: "That's great honey! I guess this would have happened eventually. You're gonna be staying with JC and G anyway when Eddie and I go on our trip. So you'll have way more fun."  
Melissa: "I'm staying with them? I thought I was staying with Aunt Carmen. But staying with JC and G will be awesome! By the way, what did Eddie tell you about your trip?"  
Nina: "It's on the beach, shopping, food, things to do together, and warm. We'll take pictures for you to see or maybe we'll even take you there someday. How'd you like that?"  
Melissa: "That sounds really awesome! I hope I marry a guy like Eddie someday."  
Eddie: "You will honey. We're kind of hard to find, but if we're right for you and you're meant to be, then you'll find us."  
Melissa: "I hope so. Can I watch some TV?"  
Nina: "Sure honey, we'll be in our room." She winks at Eddie. They walk to their room and close the door behind them. "Papi, tell me about the trip again, just the way you told it before."  
Eddie: whispers in her ear seductively. "It's filled with alone time for me and you with a huge hotel room and a queen size bed."  
Nina takes off Eddie's shirt and starts to kiss him. Eddie picks up Nina and lays her on their bed.   
Eddie: "Mmm. I love you Nina. I don't know how I was ever without you."  
Nina: "I love you Eddie. You're my heart." (the rest is between them!)   
Scene 9: The Williams residence about 2 weeks later. Eddie and Nina are saying goodbye to Melissa before going to the airport.  
Nina: "Melissa, are you sure you have everything?"  
Melissa: "Yes, Mama. Go, have fun! I'll be fine. I have clothes, keys, Eddie gave me the hotel number, and if I need anything, Aunt Carmen and Teresa are a phone call away. Go!"  
Nina: "Okay honey. Have fun. Behave." She hugs Melissa tightly.  
Eddie: "Nina honey, let's go." She lets go of Melissa. Eddie then hugs her. "Bye honey. Have fun with JC and don't be afraid to call us."  
Melissa: "I won't. I love you guys."  
Nina: "We love you. See you in four days." They leave and get in the cab.   
Scene 10: LaGuardia.  
Eddie's getting the bags out of the cab and looks at Nina. He just couldn't take keeping this wonderful surprise a secret. But he had to. Then he decided to compromise, he'd tell her when they were halfway there. That would be okay. He'd be dying by then anyway.  
Nina: smiles at Eddie. "Okay, the cabbie's paid. Are we gonna go in or are you just gonna smile and stare all day?"  
Eddie: "Well, you're so beautiful, that I just couldn't help myself."  
Nina: "Querido!" She kisses him.  
Eddie: "Come on. Let's go."  
They walk into the airport, check their bags, and get on the plane.  
(Cut to about an hour later.)  
Eddie: takes Nina's hand. "Honey, since we're gonna be there in about 2 hours, I'm gonna let you know where we're going."  
Nina: "Really?! Where??"  
Eddie: "Take this hint. Our hotel room with the queen size bed is Casa San Jose."  
Nina: "EDDIE!! You're taking me to Puerto Rico!?!?! Oh my Lord, I love you!"  
Eddie gives Nina a long, lingering kiss.  
Eddie: "I love you too mi amor. Tu solo tu. Tu es mi corazon por siempre."   
Scene 11: Casa San Jose. Eddie and Nina's room.  
They're outside the door and Eddie stops before going into the room.  
Eddie: "Mami, when you get inside, be sure to take a good look around to make sure there isn't something there that's out of the ordinary."  
Nina: looks at him suspiciously. "Okay Papi. I will."  
Eddie opens the door and lets Nina in first. Nina looks around and sees a little black box sitting on the bed. She picks it up and looks at Eddie, speechless, breathless.   
Nina: "Eddie…"  
Eddie: "Open it, mi amor."  
Nina: opens it and sees a sparkling diamond ring inside. "Papi, oh, I don't know what to say besides what did I ever do to deserve you or this?"  
Eddie: "You were born and you stole my heart." Eddie takes the box from her and shows her the inside of the band. Engraved inside is: 'Te amo por siempre. Tu es mi corazon.' "I bought this as your second wedding ring. I know you lost the first one about a year after I left. JC told me."  
Nina looks down at the ring and begins to cry. She throws her arms around Eddie's neck and he holds her tightly.   
Eddie: "Teresa and her husband called and told me that they have a wedding present for us. They're gonna give it to us when we get back. They didn't give it to us the first time because they didn't decide on something until the day I left. So, they said better late than never."  
Nina looks up at Eddie. She kisses him like never before.  
Eddie: "You better now?"  
Nina: "Yea baby."  
Eddie: "Okay. Let's hit the beach. It's only around 11. We've got all the time in the world."  
Nina: smiles at Eddie. "Okay Papi! Let's be in San Juan!"  
(Cut to the beach)  
Eddie: "Mami, come in the water!"  
Nina: "Not yet Papi. I'd like to tan a little."  
Eddie: "Baby, you're beautiful just the way you are. Come on!"  
Nina: "Papi, I will in a few."  
Eddie: "You can tan in a few." He picks up Nina and runs into the water with her.  
Nina: "Papi!!"  
(Cut to downtown San Juan.)  
Eddie's carrying Nina on his back as they're walking down the street. Nina's pointing out different shops and telling Eddie little stories about each one.   
Nina: "…and that's the coffee shop where Mom told me she was moving us to New York. That shop is where my friends and I bought our senior prom dresses…"  
Eddie: "So, out of all these, which one is your favorite?"  
Nina: "Probably the restaurant around the corner. That's where my friends and I went the night before Mom and I left for the city."  
Eddie: "What's it called?"  
Nina: "El Patio de Sam. I haven't been there in about ten years."  
Suddenly, something catches Nina's eye and she looks at it like she's remembering something painful.  
Eddie: "Baby, what's wrong?"  
Nina: "There's the Catedral de San Juan. It's where I would have baptized Melissa. Luis and I had everything planned. We would have come back here to live and have her baptized in this very church."  
Eddie: "Mami, it's okay. We can still have her baptized here. Besides, everything worked out for the best, didn't it?"  
Nina: "You're right Papi. I'm sorry." She kisses Eddie.  
Eddie: "Don't be sorry, Mami. Do you want to go in?"  
Nina: "No. I'll just be thinking about this even more. I don't want to do that. We're here for our honeymoon and I want to spend every single second with the man that I love more than anything. Let's go look around downtown more."  
(Cut to hotel around 7 p.m.)  
Nina's asleep and Eddie's talking on the phone.  
Eddie: "Si, Torres…"  
Nina starts to wake up, so Eddie hangs up the phone.  
Nina: "Who were you talking to Papi?"  
Eddie: "I called JC to check up on Melissa and see if we had any messages."  
Nina: "How is she?"  
Eddie: "She's fine, Mami. She misses us, but she's having a great time. She likes her new school and everything."  
Nina: "Good. I'm gonna go get a shower, then we can go out for dinner."  
Eddie: "Sounds great. I got a shower while you were sleeping, so I'll get dressed."  
(Cut to 10 mins. later)  
Nina walks out of the bathroom and doesn't see Eddie. She sees a note on the table from Eddie. She picks it up and reads it. Mami, I went down to the front desk. They said they had something for me. If I'm not back by the time you're dressed, meet me down there. I already made the reservations for dinner. I love you forever. ~Eddie.  
Nina: (thinking) Okay, I'll just wear whatever. I wish I had some idea where we're going.   
(Cut to Nina walking to the front desk)  
Nina: "I wonder what's taking him so long. I guess I'm about to find out."  
As Nina is about to walk into the lobby, Eddie cuts her off. He's holding a single rose. He gives it to Nina and kisses her cheek softly.  
Eddie: "You look beautiful Mami. You're in for a big surprise."  
Nina: "Really? I wish you would tell me where we're going."  
Eddie: "It wouldn't be a surprise then, would it?"  
Nina: "Okay, you win. Let's go."  
Eddie takes her hand and walks her to the door and opens it for her. Nina walks outside and sees a black limo. She turns and sees Eddie looking at her, smiling.  
Nina: "Now I know for sure that you're taking me somewhere special."  
Eddie: "Don't I always? Come on!"  
They get in and leave for the restaurant.  
(Cut to El Patio de Sam)  
The driver opens the door and helps Nina out first. Nina sees where they are and looks at Eddie in complete surprise.  
Nina: "You brought me here?"  
Eddie: "Well, you told me this was your favorite."  
Nina: "I can't believe this. You're making me feel like the only person in the world!"   
Eddie: "You're the only person for me. Come on, let's go in."  
They walk in and get their table.  
(Cut to about 15 minutes later)  
Eddie and Nina are eating and a young woman, about 28, walks up to their table.  
Woman: "Excuse me, but are you Eddie Torres?"  
Eddie: looks surprised "Yes. Can I help you?"  
Woman: "You mean you don't remember me?"  
Eddie: "No, I'm sorry, I don't."  
Woman: "Eddie, it's me, Graciela. Senior year, we went out that whole year."  
Eddie: "Oh! Of course, I'm sorry."  
Graciela: "That's okay. How are you doing?"  
Eddie: "I'm great. This is my wife, Nina. We're here on our honeymoon. How are you?"  
Graciela: "I'm good. Nice to meet you, Nina. You've really got a great husband."  
Nina: "Nice to meet you. Yes, he is wonderful. This is actually a delayed honeymoon. We've been married for two years."  
Graciela: "Well, Eddie it was great seeing you. I have to get back to my kids. I hope to see you guys around. Bye."  
Eddie: "Sure. That'd be great. Bye"  
Graciela leaves and goes back to her table. (Camera on Graciela)  
Graciela: "I'm gonna get you back, Eddie. Just wait and see."  
Nina: "So Eddie, your senior year girlfriend. From the Bronx?"  
Eddie: "Yeah, nothing special. It was an on-again, off-again sorta thing."  
Nina: "And now just seeing her again."  
Eddie: "Yeah, weird huh?"  
Nina: "Yeah, weird." She eyes Eddie suspiciously, but he seemed genuinely surprised, so she decided to let it go. They finish dinner as if nothing had happened.  
(Cut to Nina and Eddie leaving the restaurant.)  
Eddie: "Okay Mami. On to the next place."  
Nina: "Where's that?"  
Eddie: "Your favorite club. La Bomba."  
Nina: "Eddie, you always knew how to make me feel good."  
Eddie: "That's because I love you. Come on Mami, let's go."  
(Cut to hotel around 3 a.m.)  
Eddie opens the door and carries Nina inside. He carries her to the bed, which is covered in rose petals.  
Nina: breathless "Oh, Papi..."   
Eddie lays her down on the bed and starts to kiss her. The rest is between them, but you know your imagination can go anywhere you want it to.  
(Cut to next day.)  
Eddie: "Where do you wanna go today Mami?"  
Nina: "Well, we've already gone to the beach, we've gone downtown, there is this amazing church in Old San Juan we can go to."  
Eddie: "Anywhere for you, querido."  
Nina: "Okay. We'll get ready and I'll take you to the church."  
Eddie: "Let's go! It sounds great."  
(Cut to downtown San Juan.)  
Nina: "There it is Papi. Iglesia de San Juan.   
Papi: "That is amazing. Can we go in?"  
Nina: "Yea. You'll love the inside."  
They walk into the church. They walk around, looking at the inside when a familiar voice calls out.  
Graciela: "Eddie! What are you doin here?"  
Eddie: (lying to her) "We're looking for a place to baptize our daughter."  
Graciela: (face turns white) "Daughter??"  
Eddie: "Yea, our daughter Melissa. She hasn't been baptized yet."  
Graciela: "You have a daughter? I thought you were on your honeymoon."  
Eddie: "We are. It's a long story, but we got married two years ago and then I had to leave. Melissa is almost three, but Nina just never baptized her while I was gone. Do you wanna see a picture? This is her."  
He takes his wallet out of his pocket and shows her a picture of a baby girl.  
Graciela: "She's beautiful. You know what? My phone's ringing, I have to go answer it. Excuse me." She rushes out the door of the church with her face in her hands.  
Nina: "Eddie, that was brilliant. Where'd you get that picture anyway?"  
Eddie: "I was looking through our room the other day and I found the album that Melissa gave you. There were doubles of one of her baby pictures, so I put it in my wallet in case something like Graciela happened. I know she wants to steal me, but that could never happen."  
Nina: "Well, if Graciela wants to try anything, she'll have to deal with me first."  
Eddie: "Are you sure? She can get pretty ugly."  
Nina: "I can get as nasty as she can, trust me. I spent my first five years in New York living in the Bronx. I can take anything she throws at me."  
Eddie: "I know you can baby. Really though, do you think we could baptize Melissa here? This really is a beautiful church."  
Nina: "Yes, Papi. I always wanted to baptize her here instead of La Catedral.  
They spend an hour in the church and then leave to get ready for another night out in San Juan.  
(Cut to outside of Club Lazer.)  
They get out of their limo and Nina realizes where they are.  
Nina: "Eddie, Papi, this is my other favorite club! How did you know?"   
Eddie: "Just a few phone calls to your mother and sister."  
Eddie and Nina go in and get a table in the crowded club. Eddie gets up and asks Nina to dance. She gets up and they make their way to the dance floor. As they get to the floor, Toni Braxton's "Unbreak My Heart" starts playing. Eddie holds Nina tight and close. The song ends and J.Lo's "Carino" starts playing. As they're dancing, Graciela bumps into Eddie.   
Graciela: "Oh, I'm sorry Eddie! I didn't see you there."  
Eddie: "It's okay. Whatever happens, happens."  
Graciela: puts her arms around Eddie. "Come dance with me Papi."  
Eddie: jumps away from her and turns to Nina. "Nina, I'm gonna go get a drink." He gives her a long kiss before he leaves.  
Nina: turns to face Graciela. "Listen, bitch. NO ONE calls my man Papi except me! Got it?"  
Graciela: "What makes you think he even WANTS you?"  
Nina: "Well, for one thing WE'RE MARRIED BITCH! We have a daughter, we've been together for seven years, he remained mine for the two years he was gone, and he even planned this surprise honeymoon just for me. What has he done for you? Let's see, he's showed you a picture of our daughter, given subtle hints for you to step off, and now we're both telling you to GO AWAY BITCH!!"  
Graciela: "But I know he still loves me."  
Nina: "Yea, that's why he married me!" She flashes her ring finger at Graciela.  
Graciela: "But I just know…!" She starts crying.  
Nina: "Welcome to the state of denial. Population: Graciela. And Eddie said it could get ugly." She walks off and people start clapping.   
Eddie: "Nina, baby, that was awesome! You're so sexy when you fight."  
Nina: "You should be at work more often. Come on, I want a drink, or two, or three."  
(Cut to 10 a.m. the next morning.)  
Nina wakes up dazed and confused with Eddie looking at her.   
Eddie: "Morning Mami. Are you okay?"  
Nina: "What happened last night?"  
Eddie: "After the fight with Graciela, you got really drunk. I was lucky I got you out of the club while you were still awake. Oh, someone called this morning from LA. They've found Nancy's murderers."  
Nina: "Who was it?"  
Eddie: "Nancy had a gambling problem and was very much in debt to a loan shark. She couldn't pay him, so his thugs were ordered to kill her and take anyone else inside the house. Melissa is so lucky she wasn't there. They found the thugs and the loan shark and they're in custody right now."  
Nina: "Oh lord! Does Melissa know?"   
Eddie: "The LAPD called JC this morning and told him. He called and asked me if we wanted to tell her or if he could tell her. I told him to go ahead and we'll answer any questions she has."  
Nina: "Okay Papi. It's our last day in San Juan. What do ya wanna do?"  
Eddie: "Well, I was thinking of taking my beautiful wife on a shopping trip in downtown San Juan. How does that sound to her?"  
Nina: "She likes it! She loves her husband and thinks he's wonderful and extremely sexy."  
Eddie: "Okay. Get ready and let's go."  
(Cut to downtown San Juan.)  
Eddie and Nina are walking out of a beach wear store when Graciela bumps into Nina.   
Graciela: (sincerely) "Sorry Nina. I really didn't see you there." She backs away from Nina slowly so they don't start something.   
Nina: "It's okay Graciela. How are you doing?"  
Graciela: "I'm okay…" Just then, a little girl walks up to Graciela.  
Girl: "Mommy, I'm hungry. When can we eat? Jorge and Enrique are hungry too."  
Graciela: "Okay, Mirla. Go get the boys, I'll get Daddy, and we'll go eat." She turns back to Nina and Eddie who are looking at her in shock. "That was my daughter, Mirla. I also have two sons, Jorge and Enrique. I'm on my third husband and we're here on a family trip."  
Nina: "Your third husband, really? Actually, Eddie and me have to go. We're flying home in a few hours and we have to finish shopping. Bye Graciela."  
They leave Graciela and continue shopping. After they are done shopping and Eddie has bought everything that Nina wants, Nina and Eddie drop the bags off in the room and go back to the beach. Eddie actually lets Nina tan. As she's tanning, he sneaks up behind her with a bucket of water and dumps it over her head. She jumps up and runs after him. He hides behind a small tree and as Nina runs by, he grabs her from behind. He walks her over to her chair and he sits down. He pulls Nina down and she sits on his lap. They watch the sunset on the beach and they go back to their room to get ready for dinner.   
After they've left the room, they walk the beach strip of café's looking for somewhere to eat their last meal in Puerto Rico. They decide to go to a new café called Manny's. Eddie and Nina get a table on the patio that's overlooking the beach.   
(Cut to next morning 7 a.m.)  
Eddie and Nina arrive at the airport and get out of the cab.   
Eddie: "Mami, take one last look at Puerto Rico."  
Nina looks out and starts to cry.  
Eddie: "Don't cry Mami. We'll come back soon. The three of us." He holds Nina and she stops crying. "Come on. Let's go home."  
(Cut to plane arriving at LaGuardia.)  
Eddie and Nina walk out of the ramp and see JC, G, Melissa, Teresa, and Carmen waiting for them. G and Melissa are holding up a sign that says "Welcome Home Eddie and Nina!" JC gives Eddie a pound and then he gives Nina a big hug. Melissa drops the sign and runs into her mom's arms. Eddie walks up to G and gives him a hug. Teresa walks up to Eddie and Nina and everyone falls silent.   
Teresa: "Eddie, Nina, here's your wedding present." She hands them a small wrapped box. Nina opens it and finds car keys inside. Eddie sees the car keys and looks at Teresa with disbelief.   
Eddie: "You got us a car?"  
Teresa: "Anything for my hermano. Anything to make him happy." Eddie and Nina hug Teresa and they all walk out of the airport together.   
(Cut to outside of airport.)  
Eddie and Nina walk out of the airport and see a silver Eclipse Spyder GTS with a spoiler and a big red bow on the hood.   
Nina: "Whoever got that car is really lucky. I've always wanted one of those."  
Teresa: "Hit the buttons on the keychain." Nina does so and the Eclipse flashes the lights and unlocks!  
Nina: "Teresa!" She gives Teresa a big hug.  
Eddie: "Come on Mami. Let's go home." Eddie, Nina, and Melissa get in the car and drive back to the apartment.  
(Cut to late the next night.)  
Nina and Eddie are watching "A Smile Like Yours" in the den and Melissa is already asleep. Nina looks up at Eddie, who has a dreamy look on his face.  
Nina: "Papi, do you think we're ready for a family?"  
Eddie: "Yea, we have Melissa and I think we're doing great with her. Why not try on one of our own? How do you feel about it Mami?"  
Nina: "I think we are. I'm glad you feel that way because I went to the doctor today."  
Eddie: "Anything wrong?"  
Nina: "In three months, I can't go to work anymore because…I'm pregnant Papi."  
Eddie: "Really?"  
Nina: "Yea Papi. We're gonna have our own baby."  
Eddie gives Nina a long kiss. (Fade out)  
THE END  
A/N~ Y'all watch for a sequel soon. THANX to Dede and Christina for helping with this story. 


End file.
